Toad's Adventure
by Lolo25
Summary: Toad wants a adventure outside of the kingdom. Whats happen when he gets that wish, by a villain kidnapping not a princess but Toadette. Read and Find out. SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

_Well heres my new story I hope you like it XD_

_A thing is that I don't care if you say their siblings or not!_

_In this story THEY ARE NOT RELATED! (Toad and Toadette)_

* * *

Toad was following Princess Peach down the fancy hall. He was carried the daily list. She was giving the list of chores that need to be done."Remember Toad everything has to be done before Rosalina and Daisy comes by for a visit." Toad nodded.

His toad hat wasn't as big as him. He was 4'5, some other toads are the same or taller by inch of him. His dirty blonde hair denied to stay inside his hat. He wore a vest with blue all over, and gold trimmings. He has white pants and brown like slippers.

"Okay so there's need to be cutting of the trees, watering the plants, dusting each picture and statue-" Peach stopped him,"Toad you work harder than all the other toads how about you ask Toadette to help." Toad cringed."Nope. I got it all." Peach sighed."Toad please for a friend." Toad sighed,"Fine." Peach smiled at him."I'll leave you to it. If anything you need help tell me, you live in the castle I don't need you to pass out like last time. Got it buster!" Toad nodded as she walk off.

He walked down the hall to see a pink toad with pink pigtails. Her pink eyes shined. She wore white pants like him the same brown shoes, but she had a pink shirt. It had a pink vest with gold trimmings. Toad felt his mouth get dry again.'Damn every time.' He had a awkward crush towards her. Usually most toads had crushes on princesses, but stuck with the girl toads. Toad felt if he let the others know he actually like a girl Toad, they would make fun of him. Toad kept a lot of secrets to himself. Like his friends.

Toadette looked up at the blushing Toad."Hey Toad." Toad looked at her."Oh... hey... look here." He gave her the half of the list and ran off. Toadette was confused but she figure it was a guy thing.'Guys are wried.'

Toad leaned against the wall breathing heavily. He heard chuckling."Hey nervous butt." Toad looked at his friend."BOWSER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He shouted in quiet whisper, hopping out the window. Bowser shrugged."Got bored. My granny she well needed me, so I live with her now." Toad face palmed."Still doesn't answer my question." Bowser smirked."Girl trouble." Toad walked to get the hose."You won't understand." He pouted. Bowser frowned."Man... Toad if you don't talk I guess I'll have to start a stampede of pigs." Toad gave in."Bowser, its Toadette. Its like she has my tongue tied or something. And when she leaves, it yanks at my heart. It hurts." Bowser smiled dimly."There we go, you opened up." Toad smiled lightly,"Thanks to you." Bowser went to another question."Why don't you tell Mario that we're friends." Toad looked at him then smiled."Because then he might think I'm giving you secrets or something." Bowser laughed hard.

Bowser wore a red shirt, black pants, and with black shoes. He had a spiked shell, and horns on his head. Bowser had red eyes, that show mischievous ideas. He had sharp teeth, oddly, on of his fangs one stuck out of his mouth. And he had red hair.

Toad finished the thing outside. Now its on to finishing the rest on the inside."Bowser you stay up in the tree, till I come out. If you get hungry then eat an apple okay." Bowser looked at him,"Here the 5 bucks I owe you." He smirked jumping into the tree. Toad counted the money. He was in a state of shock,"Hey what happen to the other 5!" Bowser was already in the tree. Toad sighed.

Toad remember how they became friends clearly in his mind. He helped him out of a tree after he was called a ass hole for about to tell that Bowser was up in a tree. Bowser was only hungry and he spotted a apple in the tree wanted it, but got trapped by the rope that held him upside down. It was shocker how they were friends through a apple, some rope, and common interest. Like they both like messing with the pigs till their pissed off. Its weird how friendships form in many weird ways.

Bowser actually glad that Toad was his friend. He needed one. Being a king was boring for him now. Toad made most of his boredom disappear. Bowser does occasionally tease him about not having a life. Bowser life being beatin' by Mario and his brother Luigi. He hate being beatin' servilely. He picked an apple off the tree and started pilling it with his claw finger."Perfection starts in many ways."

Toad looked at his list only to run into Toadette. She fell to the floor. Toad blushed hard,"Toadette... sorry... let me help you up. Well I mean... did finish your breast.?" Toad clamped on his mouth. Toadette looked at him in a questioning look."I mean did you get your boobs done?" He face palmed again."I mean did you finish the list." He chuckled worriedly. Toadette smiled at him."Yes Toad I did. Here you go and I'll tell the princess that we're done with the list Okay." Toad nodded with a scarlet face.

Bowser was outside the window when she left, biting into his apple."That went well." He blurted out."Holy swiss cheese!" Toad looked at him scared to death. Bowser looked at him,"Why say that?" Toad hopped out the window."The word is inappropriate to say." Bowser smiled,"Shit." Toad cringed,"Don't say it." Bowser continued to say it while they walked down to town.

Toad and Bowser sat under a shady tree, before the day end. Toad sighed."Bowser what if we were the heroes?" Bowser cocked an eyebrow at him."Why be the heroes? I don't see the point of it." Toad shrugged."I don't know. I guess I want a adventure. Like Mario does. I am always the guy who get hardly noticed. Your the guy that everyone fears." Bowser sighed,"Yeah I guess your right. Well see ya Toad." Toad sat there bored again. He smiled at the thought of a adventure.

Toad got back to a quiet castle.'Almost there.' He made to his room but only to be scared to death,"Holy SHIT!" Toadette laughed at him. Toad cursed himself for saying that word. He didn't mind saying damn or crap, but other words he hated saying. Especially around girls."Toadette sorry I didn't mean to say that word." Toadette stepped towards him. Toad swallowed hard."Whats wrong Toad?" Toad lips quivered. He wanted to kiss her just once and once only."NIGHT!" He closed the door in her face. Toadette frowned.'Oh Toad.'

Bowser, Toad, and Toadette was targeted by a villain that Mario may not face."Mm... Toad and Bowser interesting. And Toadette cute. Time to play."

_How did you like it? PLEASE TELL ME!_

_Yoshi did you like it_

_Of course_

_YOU CAN TALK! HOLY SWISS CHEESE!_

_Yeah_

_Okay... Anyway keep reading! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 is ready for your pleasure_

_XD_

* * *

Toad woke up to another sexual dream of Toadette. He slapped himself in the face.'Okay Toad you... yourself can't keep dreaming of her like this.' He felt sweat pouring down over him. Last night when he returned to the castle and Toadette was in her nightgown... it just threw him off the edge of insanity. He walked out fully dress ready for the long day. He walked down a hallway to meet Peach.

The sun was bright and shiny. He smiled at it. He noticed that everyone as in the Toads were gone.'Wheres is everybody.' He face palmed,'I forgot Peach friends come over.' He ran down the hall all giddy for a relaxing day.

Peach noticed that Toad slept in."Toad." Toad stopped before walking towards the door to look at the princess."Yes." Peach smiled."Have fun." Toad raced out the door. Peach was wearing a summer dress with flip flops.

Toad ran to the pig farm to see Bowser being attack by a black pig."Aa! Helped! OW DAMN IT! IT BITING MY HEAD! HELP!" Toad cracked up hard."That what you get Bowser!" Bowser crawled out of the pin, scowling at Toad."So it was that damn funny!" He grabbed Toad and threw him in the pin for him to be attack. Toad was very limber, but not as strong as some people. The pink pig went for Toad. Toad mess with that pig from day one. He poked that pig so many times the pig became pissed off.

"BOWSER HELP! OW! DAMN IT BOWSER!" Bowser laughed. Until a little girl that they both knew pushed Bowser in only to be attack by the black pig again. The little girl laughed.

They both crawled with scars on them. Bowser glared at the girl. She smiled playfully."Hi Bowser and Toad." Toad smiled lightly."Hey Suzy." Bowser couldn't help but to smile."Hey you little devil." Suzy made a scary face that made Toad and Bowser laugh at. Suzy looked behind them to see Luigi and Mario."HI!" Toad panic and pushed Bowser in the pin again to be harassed by all the pigs."Aa! DAMN IT TOAD!" Mario was laughing hard at the angry pigs attacking Bowser. Luigi chuckle. Bowser crawled out understanding why Toad did that, but he was still pissed off as hell.

Suzy looked the brothers her brown eyes twinkling with innocents."Mario me, Toad, and Bo-" Toad covered her face. Mario looked at him questioningly."Uh... yeah Suzy how about you go ask your mom if she need any help." Suzy laughed running to the house. She was going to be a strong little toad girl. Bowser was leaning on the pin rubbing his arm."Mario." Mario frowned at him."Bowser... Toad wanna play some baseball with us. Yoshi, DK, some of the Dilfino people, Petey, Waluigi, Wario, and Pink Boo are playing." Mario looked at Bowser."Bowser do wanna play to?" Toad nodded. Bowser sighed."Sure." Luigi sighed relieved that Bowser didn't flip.

Toadette was looking at some books in the library. Toadsworth was talking to the librarian, or flirting with her. Toadette noticed a man staring at her. The man was in a black cloak, he wore a hat, and his shoes were very fancy shoes. She got up and left.'Freak.' She wonder what Toad was doing. She sighed because he always so timid and quiet."Oh T-" She noticed the same man looking at her at the corner. She scowled at him. The man smiled lightly."Hello my dear." Toadette stood beside him."Why are you following me?" She asked. The man smiled."Oh Toadette I been watching you from afar." Toadette tried to walk around him."Excuse me." The man smiled turned into a wicked smile. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Toadette shivered at the ghostly feel of him."What or who are you?" He kept on smiling, but only to pull her into his chest and disappear into thin air.

Toad was up to bat. He was on Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and DK team. ( I know DK is not apart of Mario... but who gives a fuck! ) Bowser was on Pink Boo, Wario, Petey, Waluigi team. The Dilfino people split into the two teams. Bowser smiled deviously at Toad. Toad glared at him."READY FOR A FAST BALL!" Toad tighten his grip on the bat. Before Bowser threw the ball a huge shadow blocked the sun. Mario looked at it.'Wait if Bowser is here... then who the hell in in the ship.' Bowser was confused also. Toad frowned. Luigi cowered behind the bleachers.

Peach was laughing as Rosalina told her joke about Bowser. Daisy was cracking up. Toadsworth came with a worried look on his face."Whats wrong?" They all asked in a union. Toadsworth looked at them,"TOADETTE IS GONE!" Peach went wide eyed. She knew that Toad had a crush on her."Are you sure!" Daisy asked. Toadsworth nodded."She went POOF!"

The game was cut short. Bowser was walking back to his granny house. Toad was walking beside him. Something was irking at him."Bowser do you have a feeling that something bad is happening to someone?" Bowser shrugged."I don't know. I didn't do nothing." Toad smiled,"Yet." Bowser slapped him in the head.

They arrived at the door only to see a note on Bowser's grandma's door."What the hell is this?" Toad looked at the setting sun."Bowser I am go-" Bowser stopped him."Toad someone threaten me." Toad was confused,"What?" Bowser sighed,"Someone told me if I was big and tough come and take that short, no life, can't get a girlfriend, Toad with you and find him." Toad anger rosed over boiling point."I may be short! I may have no life! BUT I CAN SO GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Toad was steamed."Bowser get ready we're going on a adventure." Bowser smiled."Well lets go. Leave a note that'll you be gone for awhile." Toad still felt that something was irking at him.'Toadette... no shes fine.'

When Toad made it back at the castle to be hugged by Peach."Oh thank god, Toad your still here." Toad was confused."Wait what?" Peach sighed."Toadette is missing... some guy challenge you to find him to get Toadette back." Toad shook in rage. He knew it was the same guy that also challenge Bowser to find him. Peach looked at him to see that he disappear.

Toad left a note on his nightstand, then hopping out the window running through the night.

Bowser was peeling a apple."Hey Toad you ready." Toad smiled hopping into the air balloon."Yup." Bowser hopped in cutting the rope. They floated off to finding him.

Toadette woke up in a plush room. She rubbed her head.'Ow my he-' She realized that she was in a air ship.'Why would Bowser want me instead of Peach?' The man that took her entered the room."Toadette hello my dear. I see you are confused." Toadette stood up walking up to him, putting her hands on her hips."Why did you kidnap me! WHY DIDN'T YOU KIDNAPPED PEACH!" He smiled that evil smile."I'm not fond princesses. I like your kind." He licked her cheek. She cringed."EW!" She cleaned her face. He smiled at her reaction.

Toadette stared him dead in the eyes."Take me back to Toadstool Kingdom NOW!" The man smiled still."Your friend Toad need to come and rescue you. With help from Bowser." Toadette was aghast, 'Toad and Bowser are going to come for me. Please let them live.'

_How did ya like it =D_

_Well I did like it!_

_THANKS YOSHI!_

_Keep reading and enjoy! XD_

_Oh Toad and Bowser are going to have a blast!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chap 3 I hope you like it!_

_XD_

* * *

Toad was seating down in the basket. He realized that he was afraid of heights. Bowser looked at the green faced Toad."Uh... Toad you okay?" Toad looked at Bowser, and nodded."Yeah just a little scared." Bowser snickered."Oh... Chicken!" He started to make chicken noises. Toad stood breathing in and out. He looked down the water."So Bowser where are we headed?" Bowser looked at him walking to the edge bringing out a map. Toad didn't want to ask."North to a town call Bombers Village. My grandma told me the map will helps find the airship... but we need others." Toad cocked an eyebrow at him.

Toad looked north."So who are we suppose to met in Bombers Village." Bowser had a stern face."Mm... I think his name is Boom- beret." Toad chuckled which turned into a laugh."Boom... BERET! Oh my gosh!" Bowser laughed in a insistent.

Back at Toadstool Kingdom Mario was looking through Toad's room.'Toad where did you go?' He noticed a note on his nightstand. It was addressed to all his friends."PRINCESS PEACH!" Mario ran to the worried princess. Rosalina was having some her stars to help her search for them. Luigi was helping Daisy put out flyers in her kingdom. Toadswroth came back with a old spiked back koopa woman.

Mario gave Peach the letter."Mario I'll read it when everyone arrives." Peach looked up to see Bowser's grandmother. She had glasses that made her red eyes seem huge. She wore a green and black dress. One of horns are missing. Peach walked up to her. Bowser's Grandmother smiled lightly."Mm... as what Bowser describe you more than I can compare." Peach noticed that she was much sweeter than Bowser."Um... Bowser's grandmother-" Bowser's grandmother stopped her."Call me Betty." Peach smiled."Um... Betty do you know where you grandson is." Betty smiled lightly."He went to help Toad find Toadette. I gave him a map to show were his first destination is."

Everyone was silent thats until Everyone else that were outside came from searching for Toad came inside. Peach was flabbergasted,"Please repeat that again." Betty repeated,"He's helping Toad. They went on a adventure. Its good for Bowser to get out of the kingdom once in a while. Him and Toad are such good friends." Mario looked like he was about to faint. Daisy and Luigi mouth was agape. Peach swallowed hard. Rosalina pinched herself to see of she was dreaming.

Peach breathed in and out."How long were they friends?" Betty smiled,"It was month ago of today they became friends. Have you ever see them with a little toad girl name Suzy. They love messing with the pigs." Peach looked at the letter. She started reading it. She realized that Toad wrote in cursive and print. The letter said:

_Dear Peach and friends you may had realized that I left. Its not for good though. Me and Bowser went to find Toadette. The reason why I said Bowser is because hes my friend. Believe it or not but Bowser is pretty nice once you really really get to know him. I don't know when I'll be back, that if I survive this adventure of mine... but if I do me and Bowser well we'll tell you guys all about it... that if you don't mark me a traitor or something like that. Tell Mario and everyone sorry else for keeping that secret that Bowser is my friend from you. Really I am. Remember I'm doing this to find out who Him is and get Toadette back safe and sound._

_Please don't hate me!_

_Love Toad_

Peach gave Mario the letter after she read it aloud. Mario sighed."Man... Toad." Luigi took off his green cap and wiped off the sweat. Mario noticed that Toad written something on the back of the note. It said:

_P.S._

_Peach and Please don't send Mario, nor nobody to help us. Please let us have a chance... Thanks again._

Mario gripped the letter."Toad doesn't want us to help them... but why?" Rosalina sighed,"Maybe they wanted to be the heroes for once. You know." Daisy nodded at the suggestion."But heres the thing," Daisy implied,"Who would want to take Toadette and why?" Yoshi interrupted,(yes he speaks when i'm writing this story!) "Why does Bowser wanna help him out." Betty gave the answer,"To prove that he isn't all that bad... my grandson was always devious, a trickster, of course he told me he fell in love with another princess." Luigi slapped himself. Mario eye twitch a little.

Back Toad and Bowser...

The hot air balloon landed softly on the ground. Bowser hopped out following by Toad. They walk a couple of steps only to have the balloon blew up by a bomb. Bowser looked at the destroy balloon."WHO THE HELL DESTROY THE BALLOON!" Toad looked at the Horizon to see a fellow that looked like he was 3 more inches taller than him. Toad became pissed off.'Great the guy who suppose to helps us is taller than me.' The bom- omb looked at the fellows then smiled."Hello sorry I guess I destroy your ride. Anyway I am Boom- Beret. Toad smiled but still a little mad. Bowser sighed but only to have his stomach growling."Hey is there anything to eat?" Toad rubbed his temples."Sorry for my friend rude greeting, but Boom-Beret can you take us to Boom village." Beret smiled lightly,"Sure... I mean I live there anyway come on!" They set off to the village.

In Boom village at a small cafe Bowser eating or drinking some soup. Toad noticed a picture on the wall."Hey Beret who's that?" Beret frowned at the picture."Oh him... He doesn't have a name if his alive or not... but He rule several villages with his minions. Even King Boo is afraid of him. Which quite depressing. Anyway I didn't catch your names." Toad remembered it was rude."Oh sorry, I'm Toad and my friend who's a devious guy not decent, devious, Bowser." Bowser looked at them, after finished eating,"I resent that if wasn't true." Beret laughed,"Your funny Bowser, but what brings you guys here?" Toad narrowed his eyes at the picture."We're looking for him. He took someone that is dear to me away... we plan to get her back. I was also wondering..." Beret nodded. Bowser laughed,"Woo! No fighting yet!" Beret laughed.

Outside the cafe some one or something was watching them."Mm... Those 3 are going to be a problem." He left or vanished when they came out.

Toad looked at the setting sun then frowned."Man we have nowhere to sleep for the night." Beret smiled at them,"You can sleep at my uncles hotel for free." Bowser was even more happy."Fuck yeah!" Toad cringed. Bowser apologized clearly forgetting his friend hatred toward those kinds of words.

Toad laid awake all night staring at the ceiling,"Toadette..." He was spooked by Bowser light snoring. Bowser had a light blush on his face, then he did a perverted smile. Beret was asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. Toad closed his eyes falling prey to sleep. He could of sworn that someone or something was taking him somewhere.

Bowser woke first. He noticed that Toad was tied. Well only his hands. Same with Beret."You guys wake up." Toad woke up to see Bowser tied up.(I know that Bowser is strong just pretend okay!) Beret woke up to panic."Oh MY GOSH WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" (Did I mention Toad doesn't mind HELL either) Bowser got up and walked to the cage door."We're in jail you guys." Toad breathed in and out. They heard footsteps walking towards them. The man looked at them with purple eyes."Hello criminals and short criminal." Toad shot him a death glare,"STOP CALLING ME SHORT DAMN IT!" The man chuckled."My name is general Tos. And guess what you guys aren't leaving till you die." He said leaving them. Beret stood up going over to a sharpen pole."You guys if we cut loose we can get out of here and find him while getting a ride." Toad smiled."Lets do it." Bowser laughed."Toad are you horny?" Toad shot him a death glare."What NO!"

With that they were free. Now another problem how are they going to get out of the jail cell.

_3rd chap for you!_

_I hope you like this one._

_PRINCESS TOADSTOOL I KNOW YOUR FRIGHTEN..._

_Yoshi no playing ignorance is bliss! Even though it is catchy with the singing Goombas-_

_Oh sorry... Keep reading and enjoy! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chap 4 XD_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

Bowser was inspecting the wall after they were free of the ropes. Boom-Beret was taking out some bombs. Toad looked at all his bombs.'The bom-omb species go all out with their bombs'. Toad thought."Hey what kind of bomb is that one." Toad pointed to the green bombs. Beret smiled,"Those are knock out bombs... but they still can kill." Bowser knew how to get out of the cell,"Beret use one of your bombs on the wall." Beret smiled lighting the black bomb then threw it. Toad duck and covered.

The bomb exploded, the wall crumble, and the three were free. They walked out to be seen by a guard."Holt." Bowser eye twitched. Toad smirked turned to a laugh. Beret was mocking him in a soldier stance. Bowser actually took this as a opportunity to attack. The guard however reacted leading Bowser to crash into Beret. The guard looked at Toad."I hope you know your pretty short." Toad was really mad now."STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" He grabbed a pipe and swung it at the guard's head. He was knocked out for the time being. Then some coins fell out of he pocket."Cool coins!" Toad grabbed some. Beret noticed,"Isn't that call stealing." Bowser was surprised by this also."Toad when do we need coins." Toad smiled,"When we get hungry." Bowser shrugged."Okay come on."

They ran down the halls only to run into more of the guards. Some went for Toad who still had the pipe. Some with for Beret other went for Bowser. They all either got hit, exploded, or got servilely burn.

The general of the fortress wasn't going to stand for this. Bowser noticed a camera then flipped it off following his partners.'Those three are a problem indeed. Time to take matters into my own hands.' He went to his microphone.

The three heard General Tos voice."YOU THREE ARE A DISTURBANCE TO OUR LEADERS PLAN!" Toad was doing a mocking him with his hand making talking action and a stupid face. Bowser laugh, Beret chuckled."ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Bowser shouted,"Yeah we are... but WE JUST DON'T GIVE MONKEY'S ASS!" Toad cringed a little. Beret was weired out a little."Hey Toad why do hate those words." Toad looked at Beret while Bowser was arguing with the general."Well you see my dear friend I working for princess Peach, find it really rude, inappropriate, and... well I will say them by mistake which is really embarrassing especially in front of a girl, hate to say them." Beret nodded in agreement.

The general noticed Toad. He frowned at him. He went to push a red button.

Bowser, Beret, and Toad heard loud buzzing noises coming from the end of the hall. Some type pf mechanical claws came out and literally snatched Toad from the group. Bowser and Beret went after it."TOAD!" Before Bowser could grab Toad he disappear behind the wall. Bowser pounded on the wall."DAMN IT!" Beret looked for crack of some kind."Shit... we need to find another way around." Bowser looked at a open window."You know how to tight rope across buildings." Beret was worried what Bowser had in mind.

They walked across alongside the windows while not looking down the building into a rushing river. Beret looked like he was going to faint. Bowser smiled."Are you going to faint?" Beret nodded."I am afraid of dying!" Bowser laughed."Aren't we all." They kept on walking trying to get their friend.

Toad was struggling to get free on the metal claws."LET ME GO!" Tos walked up to him."No." Toad glared at him."WHY THE HELL NOT!" Tos smiled darkly,"My leader needs you." Toad kicked Tos in face. Tos snarled like a angry dog. Toad screamed and struggled until a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.'Can't breath.' Tos snarl at him."Such weak meat." He threw Toad towards the wall. He waited for a loud crash or something, but to he dismiss may he just made two friends really pissed off. They caught Toad before he slammed into the wall.

Bowser had fire boiling up in his system."Your really pissin' me off." Tos smiled."Why do you have a friend that is such a weakling?" Bowser smirked."None of your DAMN BUSINESS!" Bowser grabbed anything he could find (which is a sharp piece of glass) and threw it at General Tos. Toad waken from what was a dream of his."Hey Bowser get these things off me please." Bowser nodded. Beret knew that a general like Tos couldn't have just fallen like that."Hes not dead. HES FAKING IT!" Toad didn't feel like being choke again.

They felt a shadow creeping up on them. Tos was now a snarling four headed dog. With a scorpions tail and a body of a some type of thing in the fantasies stories. Teeth of a wolf. Bowser cringed at the sight. Beret almost threw up. Toad felt a sudden jolt of energy. He also had a sinter smile to him which was quickly gone when realize he was free. Bowser was struggling to get the mutt off of him. He punched the dog in the head or one of its head. Toad realized something. He grabbed hes pipe."HEY POOCH! GO AND FETCH!" Toad threw it out the window.

Tos knew he had no choice or can't resist the urge to play fetch.

They watch as Tos jumped out the window into the roaring water. Toad sighed in relief."Thanks Bowser." Bowser nodded. Beret noticed some type of vehicle in the room."Who's up for flying?" Toad sighed."Lets go." Bowser hopped in."I DRIVE!" Toad was now scared."NO YOU DON'T DRIVE!" Beret sat back and enjoy the ride.

They flew out of there as Beret bomb went off in the encampment. Beret smiled as watched Bombers Village fade from sight."So where we headed next." Toad realized it also."Yeah where Bowser?" Bowser put the flyer on auto polite. He opened the map to see a new area. It said Runes Breve."I guess its northwest from were we are at." Bowser went back and turned it west still going north.

Toad was still had that sudden burst of energy in him.'What was that energy?'

Toadette was laying down thinking of Toad and Bowser.'Oh Toad.' The man came in."Toadette may it seems that your friends manage to get pass may first general. But can they get passed my other six generals." She gasped only be closed the door on her. She looked out the window hoping to see Toad out there trying to get her.'I guess this what it feels like for princess Peach kidnapped, or Rosalina helpless. Damn. Being a chick SUCKS!'

Beret realized something."The next general or whatever is going to be tougher than this one." Toad and Bowser frowned then groaned."So much for a easy task." Bowser said aloud. Toad closed his eyes to nap for rest of the flight to their next destination.

_Well chap 4 for you! XD_

_Did you like it!_

_What was with Toad and that creepy smile?_

_All will be explain soon Yoshi my dear dino!_

_KEEP READING! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5!_

_I hope you like it! X3_

* * *

Toad was snoring lightly during the ride. Beret was looking out on the side."So Bowser do you see Runes Breve?" Bowser smiled deviously."Wake up Toad." Beret heard that evil tone in his voice."Uh... Toad wake up... BOWSER IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING CRAZY!" Toad jolted up looking at Bowser wicked smile."BOWSER NO!" Bowser looked at him."What you either wanna crash into the area or land gently." Toad just braced himself. Bowser dipped the ship down into Runes Breve village. Beret hang onto the sides of the ship."We're going to die!"

Bowser landed the ship gently instead of crashing it."Were not dead... yet." Toad let out a sigh of relief. Beret looked into the face of a sword."Crap." Bowser swallowed hard to see the villagers holding weapons and some blow darts."Double crap." Toad fainted. The village leader came to them."Strange travelers... what brings you here." Beret was just stun. Bowser cleared his throat."Um... hi... My name is Bowser... and well these are my friends." Toad woke up only to stare straight in the eyes of Pokey girl."Uh... hi." The girl laughed."Your cute. Same with your friends. My name is Windrix." Toad was dumbfounded."I am Toad Windrix." Windrix frowned at her father. The Pokey leader of the village."Dad their friendly." Bowser blinked twice at she said.

The leader looked at them then smiled."Welcome to Runes Breve." Windrix looked at Beret who hopped out of the ship."WHATS YOUR NAME!" Beret got frighten by her."Oh me... um I am Boom-Beret. I am a bom-omb." She smiled lightly. She turned her attention back to Bowser and Toad."Toad your a Toad. Bowser your are a spiked Koopa." They nodded.

Toad realized something."Do you know almost every kind of creatures here?" She nodded."I study them if I want to travel... someday." Toad smiled. Bowser felt his stomach growl."GOT ANY FOOD!" The leader answer."Yes we do come. My villagers will put your vehicle into out storage containment." Bowser followed the leader to their eating lounge. Toad followed eying the villagers closely. Windrix walked up to him."Don't eat the food. Even if its rude don't eat the food. Some in this village is a traitor and trying to kill our leader... which is my father." Toad just looked at her as she went inside. He swallowed hard.

Bowser looked at the food it looked good... but it smelled of a substance he had before."Uh... excuse me and my friends. Come on Beret and Toad." Toad followed eying the leader. Beret only looked at Windrix. She had a frighten looked on her face.

Bowser leaned against the wall."The food is poisoned." Beret nodded,"Didn't you noticed that no one... I mean no one isn't eating their food." Toad looked back."Do you think that... the cook is the traitor." Bowser shook his head to the suggestion."Then they'll wouldn't have to worry about a traitor if it was the cook." Toad looked back."The leader's gone with Windrix." Bowser felt a dart in his neck."Shit run. NOW!" Bowser leaned against the wall passing out. Toad looked at the window. There was a Pokey villager with a blow dart. Beret dragged Toad as darts were coming there way."Wait about BOWSER!" Beret just kept on on running.

The villagers wrapped up bowser and took him into a containment. Area and not the one with the hovercraft.

Beret was leaning against some rocks."For a desert village... they are pretty dangerous." Toad sat down looking at the sun,"From the look of things... it seem like were sleeping outside for the night." Beret noticed some twigs and dried leaves. He gather the twigs and leaves and made a pit.

Toad looked deeply into the fire."Toadette... I hope shes okay." Beret looked at him."Shes your girl." Toad blushed,"No shes a very close friend of mine. I told you remember." Beret nodded. He noticed a shadow behind Toad."Toad don't move." Toad tensed up."Why?" Beret looked closer moving slightly."There's a spy." Toad breathed heavily.

The figure came out of the shadows."Go ahead kill me... I don't care. I will tell you this, I know where Bowser is." Toad hopped up."Where! TELL ME NOW!" Windrix looked at Beret then Toad."Beret you don't trust me." Beret nodded. Toad brought her attention back to him,"Where's Bowser and tell the truth?" Windrix combed through her hair."In a containment. We have to find him before they inject poison, that was in the food." Toad swallowed hard. Beret had a tensed expression on his face.

They walked around houses and buildings."Are you sure hes around here?" Beret asked. She nodded. Her short yellow brown hair moved wildly."Ssh... some of the villagers are coming." Toad said . The villager had some blow darts, the ones that shot Bowser. Beret lit a bomb."Go when the smoke spread." Windrix pointed to the building that was holding Bowser."There hes there." Beret nodded throwing the smoked bomb.

The villagers eyes sting as the smoke filled the area. Beret had his goggles covered his eyes. Toad squinted same with Windrix.

Bowser woke up to the leader that had wings coming out of his back."So your the poisoner. The next general of this him guy." The leader smiled taking off the mask. His face was of a goomba, but body of a pokey. Bowser felt like throwing up."You look nastier than before." The general punched him the face."Shut up." Bowser smirked."What did you kill Windrix father. The real leader of this village." He chuckled."Of course." Bowser moved his head towards the door. The general looked back to see Windrix holding her poison darts. Toad staring him down holding a match. Beret with a bomb.

Bowser kicked him in the stomach."ASS HOLE!" The general fell down as Bowser got up ran to his group."What took you guys." Toad smiled untying him. The general looked at the four of them."I should had kill you Windrix and this pathetic village like I did to your father." Windrix shook with rage."YOU HORRIBLE THING!" Toad looked at his face then his body."He absorbed your father." Beret cringed."THATS WAY NASTY!" He laughed. Bowser got made."Why are you laughing you bastard?" The general looked up. Showing Windrix fathers face."Call me the Absorber."

The four ran out. Beret threw a bomb at him. No effect. Toad was scared to the point of passing put. Bowser grabbed him before he fell."Toad come on stay with us." Toad looked back, stopping in mid movement."OVER HERE UGLY!" Toad ran down couple of houses. The Absorber followed knowing he had to capture him.

Bowser was pissed and chased after them."TOAD!" Beret and Windrix followed."TOAD!"

Toad remembered some containment units.'Our hover craft.' He made a sharp turn toward the containment units. Bowser kept running straight. Beret and Windrix followed Bowser still.

Toad made it but with a giant freak behind him."Crap crap... WHY THE HELL IS IT LOCK!" He found a metal thing. He swung with full strength. The lock came off. He ran inside. The absorber shrunk down in size."Come out here short stuff.

He heard a hover craft starting. Toad was driving it towards him holding an ax."DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" He lodged into the Absorber head. Toad drove straight towards them. He stopped to them."Yo." Bowser laughed hard."You killed him." Toad nodded sheepishly."He called me short. Windrix noticed something behind Toad."T-" Toad was struggling as The Absorber held on to his throat. He pulled out the ax as black goo came gushing out. Some landed on Toad's face. Toad cringed."Let me go!" He smiled darkly."Never."

_Cliff hanger! XD_

_Don't you love them! I do._

_If you haven't noticed a Goomba, Pokey, and Bowser are what to Mario!_

_Come on guess._

_Uh... Oh I know they are all-_

_NO NOT YOU! Fuck tard._

_Keep reading and guess for fun! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chap 6 _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

Toad struggled and strained to be free, but only to have the grip of his throat tighten."Don't move." Bowser stopped in mid step. The Absorber looked at Toad then frown."Why do we all 5 generals has to capture such a weakling." Toad was mad now."Shut up." The Absorber looked at him."What did you say?" Toad felt that same burst of energy."I SAID SHUT UP!" He clamped down on his arm till the black goo came flying. The Absorber threw Toad to the ground."YOU HORRIBLE-" Bowser jumped in the hovercraft and socked in the face."Bitch."

The Absorber touched his face then smiled."I should just kill Toad and absorb you and the other two." Beret got Toad up. Toad looked at him with a dark grin. Beret noticed his grin."Hey Toad you okay." Toad came back again."Uh... yeah. Just my head is killing me." Windrix was aiming for the general."Bowser hold him still." Bowser bopped him in the head."HOLD STILL!" The general stopped moving, for now."Shoot!" Windrix as hard she could and shot it at the general's neck.

The general woke only to pull the dart from his neck."Toad I be careful. That little power of your will become my bosses." His body was melting, his face was disappearing."My boss loves that kind of power."

Toad held his head as for it was pounding."OW!" He clutched his temples trying to ease the pain. Beret was shaking him to make him stay awake. Windrix went to get help. Bowser looked as if he was seeing a family member of his was dying. Toad looked at a blurry world, before everything went black.

Bowser looked at the villagers taking Toad to the sleep house. Windrix noticed Bowser eyes glassy."Bowser are you going to cry?" Bowser blushed and got pissed."NO! It just all this sand." He walked off for a breather. Beret knew Bowser was going too cry. He followed him.

Bowser sat by a tree. He felt his cheeks, they were wet. Beret seen him."Hey." Bowser looked up at him. Beret came and sat down by him. Bowser sighed."Don't ask me... I have no idea whats wrong with Toad." Beret sighed."Bowser you don't cry that much do you." Bowser shook his head."I don't cry at all. Even at my family funerals... don't cry. Never. When me and Toads became friends... no its to gay." Beret laughed."You guys are a pair. You should be glad that you guys are friends. Even best friends." Bowser tripped him. Beret was mad."What was that for?" Bowser smirked,"Tell anyone I cried, even Toad I'll kill you!" He walked off. Beret smiled."YOU REALLY DON'T MEAN THAT!" Bowser flipped him off.

Toad woke up the next day."Ow- wait where am I?" Bowser looked at him."In the end, you passed out after the general kinda dissolve." Toad head pounded."Bowser what does he mean my power?" Bowser shrugged."If you ask me... which you did, you just a average Toad with big dreams." Toad threw a pillow at him."WHO ARE YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DEVIOUS FRIEND!" Bowser threw back at him."It is me idiot come one lets go!" He smiled running out the building. Toad hopped out of bed, putting on his toad hat."WAIT FOR ME!"

Beret was cleaning his bombs. Windrix was pretending to drive the hover craft. Beret looked up too see Toad and Bowser,"GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Toad got mad."I AM NOT SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Windrix laughed. Bowser got out the map. Their next destination was a forest and a cliff side.

Windrix squealed."ROCKY SIDES! Oh my gosh my friend Shy-low lives there. Their all Goombas! Can we go please please!" Bowser groaned."We have to go there anyway." Toad hopped in the hovercraft."Com'on lets go." Bowser got behind the wheel. Beret buckled up. Toad did the same. Windrix just waved good bye to her home."GOOD BYE! AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"

Toad closed his eyes. Beret looked at Toad then everyone else."You guys before Toad passed out he had this scary grin like something or someone took over him for short period of time." Windrix looked Toad. Toad had a blush and a smile."He seem fine... now." Bowser laughed."That horny dog. HEY TOAD!" Toad jumped out of his seat."What?" Bowser laughed."You horn dog." Toad remembered his interrupted dream."Oh... DON'T CALL ME A HORN DOG!" Bowser laughed."Well your the one with a horny expression." Toad sat back down,"Shut up."

Toad fell asleep again, but only to have a message sent to him.

Toad's Dream:

_"Thank you very much Toadette." Toad smiled eating and apple. He waited for a reply."Toade-" He was looked down by a dark figure. He was ghostly and evil."Hello Toad. Your friend is with me." He moved aside to show that she was being lifted up into his airship."TOADETTE!" He stopped Toad."No no. You have to agree to give me your power." He smiled darkly. Toad backed up frighten."Wh- what do you mean?" He shook where he stood._

_The man grasped his throat all the while piercing his stomach. Toad screamed aloud. His world was turning black. Tears ran down his face as the man went through his stomach."This power I want, will save your girlfriend from death or marriage. OR I can just take over your body when you get closer to me." His hand that was stabbing Toad was now in his throat. Toad struggled and gaged."This is a message, for you only... come I take your body, but don't come well its the end for Toadette. He went inside Toad. Toad looked at himself but it wasn't him it was the man who possessed him. Toad seen him hurting Toadette, hurting everyone._

_"Thats not me... THATS-_

Toad woke up to shout,"THATS NOT ME!" Beret looked at Toad who was in a cold sweat. Toad looked around too see that they where still flying. They were in the jungle."H- how long was I out?" Windrix looked at him."4... 6 hours maybe. Why?" Toad shook his head. Bowser was taking a nap. Beret noticed choke marks."Toad did you have those choke marks before." Toad felt his neck."N-no, but they'll go away. Promise." They eyed him but went back to driving or sight seeing. Toad leaned back in the seat.'I hope.'

Toadette was toying with a lock on a air vent."Come on." The vent let in cool air, as it fell. She hopped in , but only to be pulled down by him."No." She shivered by his dark voice."Please let me go home." He smiled."I love you." He kissed her cheek, then traveling lower.

She pushed him away from her."No... you don't do that you creep! Ju- JUST TAKE ME HOME!" He laughed."Why should I? Mm... so you can live happily ever after with Toad and them." She felt tears welling up."I just wanna go home!" She cried hard. He hugged her pinning her arms to her sides."Never." He kissed her forehead. She shot him daggers of hatred."I HATE YOU!" He left laughing at her pitiful attempt."Oh and sweet Toaddette... I gave Toad a message. He should be more determine to get more than ever." He closed the door on her.

Toadette felt angry welling up but quickly dying down."Please Toad and Bowser come. And be alive." She laid down to fall asleep.

Toad knew this going to get more dangerous than ever now. He has to be prepared when it comes time to face him.

_OH MY GOSH!_

_Yoshi you sound gay...*looks at crowd*_

_Oh crap! Sorry XD_

_Keep reading and enjoy! _

_This is going to become intense!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap 7_

_Get ready to be shocked!_

_Also and amazed!_

* * *

Toad was in a frown mood. Bowser walked by him. They were flying for 2 days."You bored." Toad gave him a playful sock."No... its just this dream is giving me issues." Bowser cocked an eyebrow in interest."Tell me." Toad sighed closing his eyes remembering that face. The ghostly feel. Bowser snapped him back into reality."Tell me Toad." Toad looked at the trees of the jungle."Well you know this him guy were looking for... well call me crazy... but he like was in my dream and I don't know how to explain it. Its complicated." Bowser sighed,"Then tell me why you shouted out 'Thats not me,' and the truth then tell me about those choke marks."

Toad swallowed hard feeling his neck."In my dream... He choked me and talk about the power I had, that he wants. It... he felt real it scared me. It gave the heebie jeebies. Well then he stuck his hand down my throat... then my body was being possessed and he was hurting everyone that are my friends. Even you, that why I shouted thats not me." Toad started to tensed up. Bowser patted him on the back."Calm down, if you become anymore tense you can over stress yourself. Trust me I been there." Toad looked up to see a cliff side. Windrix squealed."ROCKY SIDES!" Beret smiled driving into the cliff side.

Toad hopped out."Wow... its cool in here." Windrix took a deep breath."HELLOO! SHY-LOW ANYONE! IT'S ME WINDRIX THE POKEY!"

Something tackle Beret. Beret shoved him off."YOU LITTLE!" The Goomba smiled at him."You should talk short stuff." He looked at Toad."Ohh there's a small fry." Toad was held back by Bowser. Bowser laughed."Sorry he doesn't like being call short or names of being short." Shy-low laughed."Are you guys gay." Bowser dropped Toad and ran after him."YOU FAG!" Windrix laughed."You guys hes joking... I think." The 3 spoke in a union,"YA THINK!" Windrix blushed."Shy-low do you know of him." Shy-low frowned after Bowser calmed down."Yeah hes the one who set us Goombas against the Piranhas!" Some Goombas came out.

Windrix frowned."So you and Perp..." Shy-low looked away,"Yeah hes in jail... were going to kill him tomorrow." Toad was shocked."Wait what did he do?" Shy-low looked at him."It doesn't concern you. Shrimp." Toad calmed down."Its wrong to kill someone if you have no reason!" Shy-low walked up to Toad. Bowser stepped in front of him."Tell us what he did?" Shy-low smirked."Windrix... your friends are pretty protective of each other... uh." He took off his hat and scratched his brown hair. Windrix looked at the three of them."You can say that."

Beret got a bomb, but only to be pinned down by a Goomba."Ow." Shy-low smiled."And they have weapons. Cool... well one of them." Toad looked at Beret."Hey stopped that!" Toad shoved the Goomba away, before he can search him."Thanks." Shy-low looked at the four of them."Perp use to be my friend... thats until he came. He told me that Prep stole something a value of our village. He told the same thing to the Piranhas. Toad looked behind him."So you don't know if he stole or not." Shy-low groaned."Toad come here I'll take you to Perp."

The others sat by the hover until they returned.

Perp walked through tunnels and and halls. Shy-low opened the door. Toad walked in."You comin." Shy-low shook his head."I hate him." Toad shook by how cold and stern hos voice was.

Toad walked up to a cell door. He looked to see a figure with a green, red, and white outfit. Hes jacket was white, his shirt was red. Pants were green. Hes shoes were white/ or sandals. Perp looked up his green marooned eyes glowed as vines grew around him."I have visitor. Great." He said sarcastically. Toad shivered."Perp is it. I wanna ask you did really steal something valuable item from this village?" Perp stood up anger by this."THATS A LIE! WHY... why would I steal from a friend. Whats your name?" Toad smiled lightly."Toad, and I knew they didn't listen to you." Perp breathed in and out steadily."It happen before the war between us... I mean, This man with his 7 generals came and well lets just say they weren't nice. They took over certain areas of land. Bombers Village, Runes Breve, this place, A castle with ghost and ghouls, and the scary forest. All run by him in his airship." Toad was amazed.

Perp looked at Toad."You look pretty brave for your standards." Toad looked at him with his brown eyes."What?" Perp stood up."I mean, that usually your kinds are always afraid of things. For you coming out here facing villains are pretty tough and brave." Toad smiled,"Thanks." Toad noticed a key. Perp seen his eyes wander to the key."Its a fake." Toad smiled."No isn't." He grabbed the key and turned it once the cell door open."Turn right alway never left." Perp laughed."Your funny Toad. Just for helping me I return the favor by helping you on your quest."

Toad smiled heading to the door. He turned it."What the- ITS LOCK!" Perp was shocked,"Really how the hell... SHY-LOW!" Toad was horrified."Why-?" Perp answered,"He knew you would help me. He knew. He hates me from the day the general of this land framed me." Toad sat down. He realized something."Hey can't you unlock it from the outside." Perp smiled,"You my friend are a genius." Toad added something,"If it doesn't work then we can maybe make a tunnel through the wall." Perp smiled."I am likin' your style already."

Bowser felt something wasn't right."Wnidrix come here." Windrix came."What?" Bowser eyed the people."Toad... he hasn't came out yet. Do you think that Shy-Low did something?" Windrix laughed,"of course not." Bowser looked at Shy-low, who eyed him back."I don't trust Goombas. I never had." Shy-low looked at Windrix then the bom-omb, and then the spiked Koopa."I don't turst your kind either." Bowser smiled at Shy-low."Oh what part of my kind? The shell of a Koopa or the spiked of a Koopa? Mm..." Beret stopped Bowser from moving any closer."Calm down Bowser... he can still help us." Bowser calmed down."Then where is Toad?" Beret was a bit pissed."Yeah! Where is he?"

They saw vines come up. Perp and Toad came out with dirt on them. Toad glared at Shy-low."Shy-low can I ask you a questions." Shy-low nodded."The generals of this land took your guys most value item." They were all confused. Toad relieved the confusion."Perp told me that 7 generals. Including that guy we all hate there six places. So there are two generals here. They tricked the Piranhas and Goombas to hate each other. They stole the items." Perp was angry but understood."Told you I didn't take the item! Why would I steal from a friend uh! Why!" Shy-low shook his head.

Toad sighed,"Shy-low he didn't steal nothing from here." Shy-low was about to move thats until a figure held him down."Hello Shy-low." The general said. The other general grabbed Toad."Hello power." They both laughed. They were twins. One a girl other a boy."Your pretty smart for a Toad!" She laughed. Shy-low struggled to be free."Don't move you five, or they both die well one of them." He said. The girl general laughed licking Toad's face."Your a cutie. Call me Slip. Call my brother Sip. We love to steal items that a value and suck souls." She laughed. Toad cringed. Beret grabbed his smoke bomb.

Slip looked at him."No no." She tighten her grip on Toad. Toad screamed in agony."Let me go." Shy-low struggled free. He ran towards the others. The others had there attention on Toad. Sip had a bottle of black liquid."Ready for your medical treatment. Bowser went inside his shell."SPIN ME!" Beret understood."Come help."

Before Sip could make Toad drink the black goo Bowser knocked him to the ground. Toad was thrown to the ground sighing in relief. Slip looked angrily at Toad and his friends."WE WILL HAVE TOAD ON OUT SIDE EVEN IF IT KILLS US!" Toad felt something in him again. Bowser looked at that evil smirked."Toad." Toad blinked once then went back to his normal self."I'm okay." He said. Windrix noticed that they transformed into a giant scorpion. Bowser and Toad almost gagged. Beret feared these kinds of bugs. Perp and Shy-low twitched a little.

"WHY DO THEY GET UGLIER AND UGLIER!" Bowser shouted driving the hover craft. Windrix looked back to see two shiny things on the generals backs. Toad noticed them to."Windrix you see them." Windrix nodded."Bowser takes high." Bowser just went up.

Toad timed right jumping onto Slip's back. Windrix was on Sip's back. Perp and Shy-low followed both of them.

Bowser looked down as Beret was finding a bomb thats strong enough to kill those 2.'Toad don't you dear do anything crazy.'

_Did you like it!_

_No_

_Yoshi go fuck birdo!_

_*eye twitch*_

_That shut ya up )=3_

_Anyway keep reading this is going to be wicked!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chap 8_

_8) This story is so awesome! XD_

* * *

Windrix and Shy-low looked at a Piranha golden item of a Goomba. Shy-low was shocked. He looked over at Perp and Toad they walked carefully as a team.

Slip and Sip stopped. They appeared on the backs of the scorpions. Slip looked at Toad and smiled."Hello cutie and Perp." Toad glared at her then the Goomba golden item of a Piranha. Perp was furious."Disgusting freak of nature." Slip smiled at him running for Toad. Perp stopped her by taking his vines and whipping around her legs."TOAD GET THE ITEM!" Toad ran for it. Windrix was fighting Sip.

Toad looked at the item. It shined, but then its eyes glowed at him. Hes head pounded.'Come on Toad stay focus.' He grabbed the item. He saw his face. Toad shook in fear."Whats wrong Toad afraid of being possessed?" He laughed. Perp he was caught Bowser after Slip shoved him off of her. Toad looked at Windrix who was at the edge."WINDRIX!" Windrix was knocked off.

Beret caught."Service from your one and truly." Perp did barf noises. He looked up at Toad who was standing there. Shy-low avoiding Sip with each swing he threw.

Toad looked at the face of him. He felt that same burst of energy getting stronger. Slip tackled garbing hold of his neck."Whats wrong it seem like you seen a ghost!" She laughed. Toad gave a dark smirk. She was shocked."SIR!" He laughed,"You little tramp... I told I want him alive not dead." Toad grabbed his head. Looking at a angry general. He swallowed hard."Right no kill only alive." Toad ran down the back of the 8 legged thing.

Beret got a red bomb. He had only 2 of them one should do it."TOAD!" Toad looked only to grab the bomb."What I am suppose..." Slip punched him in the face. He dropped both items. Shy-low threw off Sip of the bug."GET THE ITEM!" Toad went for the bomb. The item fell to the forest. Shy-low jumped down to land in the hover craft.

Toad lit the bomb. Bowser had a feeling he was going to do that. Climb the tail and wait for the bomb to go off. Toad looked at his friends and then then Slip who was giving him death eyes. He tossed the bomb down to her."TAKE IT!" He let go of the tail falling. The bomb went off, killing Slip.

Toad woke up in the village fill with both Goombas and Piranhas helping his friends. Bowser was looking at him."Your reckless now than ever." Toad blinked a couple of times."Well that I get for hanging out with you." Bowser frowned."You know you said a word that is very hurtful girls." Toad didn't remember that he did say it, but he didn't really say it."Bowser that wasn't me." Bowser looked dumbfounded."Remember my dream I told you how he possessed me. He took over my mind just to tell his general not to kill me."

Bowser sighed."Toad we should just go back." Toad was shocked,"Bowser we made it this far! We're not giving up damn it!" Bowser smiled."Fine you win."

Shy-low looked at Perp hopping in with Toad and friends. Bowser looked at him."You comin'?" Shy-low hopped in. Toad smiled at his friends. He remembered something."Where are we headed?" Bowser smirked."We are going to scary forest. We need Prince Boo help." Toad opened the map."The map said we'll head to a castle next. Though, and well Perp said that a general was inside a castle also." Bowser sighed,"Fine." Perp laughed."ROAD TRIP!"

Toadette was laying down. That all she really did for her time. Eat, sleep, and day dream if being at home with her friends.

He came in smiling as usual. She found it creepy actually."Are you a boo?" He laughed."No my dear. I am much more powerful than a Boo and Pink Boo." He remembered something."Your friends are getting closer to us." Toadette hopped up."Really." He smiled at her grabbing her by the waist."You know I won't released unless they can kill me." He chuckled. Toadette happiness faded quickly. She felt tears welling up.

He smiled at her sadness in her eyes."Your friend Toad," She looked at him in hatred."he quite remarkable. He is able to out smart of piss off everyone of may generals. Thats why I want his body. Hes can run fast, hes very strong thought it doesn't look like." Toadette closed her eyes tight."Shut up about Toad!"

She woke up in the plush bed."TOAD!" He came in with a frown. He sat down next to her."Oh my sweet please don't frown." She moved away from him."LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" He smiled pinning her against the wall. She struggled out of he grasp."LET GO OF ME!" He kissed her neck,"I love you don't seem to understand that."

He dragged to her bed. He was on top of her. She was crying and scared cause she knew what was coming next. He stopped by his guard."Sir the prisoner isn't cooperating." He sighed kissing Toadette on the cheek."I'll return later." She shook where she sat.'T- Toad hurry.' She rubbed against her skin to the point of it turning a light shade of red. It was to lose the feel of him. Her tears stained her face.

Bowser was driving though a dark forest. Toad could sworn he heard Toadette crying in fear.'Toadette hang on were coming.' Perp noticed Toad tensed. Bowser looked at Perp."Hey don't ask him. You just might get him stressed out. He passed out before of being over stressed." Perp sighed. Bowser smiled."I'll tell this Toad is a good friend though. We all are on this quest to find him and get Toadette back the girl he likes." Perp nodded."so hes thinking about her?" Bowser shrugged."Eh." Toad smiled."How long!" Bowser stuck his tongue out."Eh take a nap." Toad shrugged.

A mouse girl looked through seeing glass."Yummy. He is such a cutie." Her target was Toad and Toad alone.

Windrix gain the heebie jeebies."Do hear that?" Shy-low swallowed hard."Yeah. Laughter." Bowser always hated creepy castles let alone his at night.

They drove up to a castle. Toad shivered by the eerie feel of this castle."I hate these kinds of castles." Bowser nodded in agreement.

_Well how about that_

_NEXT CHAPTER NOW!_

_SHUT UP! D=(_

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy!_

_Oh if anything please tell me anything for this story other than Toad and Toadette are brother and sister!_

_There not in this story! DAMN IT!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chap 9_

_Ready_

* * *

Toad looked up at the castle. Bowser stayed in the hovercraft. Beret laughed."Are you scared Bowser?" Bowser blushed red."No. I think I just need to guard the hover craft." Windrix cracked up, because she knew that Bowser was scared of the castle. Toad can feel his pain."Bowser com'on we promise will not let no one hurt you." Bowser was pissed. Toad laughed running inside the building. The others followed in.

Toad looked at the spiderwebs and mice scurrying. He had a hard lump in his throat.

They walked down the eerie hall. Windrix clanged to Beret. Beret blushed darkly. Shy-low was just jealous. Perp smirked at the scene. Toad stopped moving."You guys someone is following us." Bowser darted his eyes in the dark hall. They heard giggling. Windrix tighten onto Beret. Perp was ready for a attack. Toad was tackled by a mouse girl. Toad was just stunned, by her attacked. Bowser heart skipped a beat.

The mouse girl giggled at Toad's face,"Your a cutie." Toad blushed."Thanks I been receiving that compliment plenty." Bowser sighed."Sorry mousey but hes taken. He likes this toad chick." The mouse girl sighed."Your still cute." Toad cringed at her voice. She sounded like a gay man. Bowser noticed this too."My name is Lili. Your guys?"

After they all were acquainted Lili told them that she lived in this castle for a while and no general here. Toad had a feeling she was lying. Perp eyed her darkly same with Shy-low.

That night or day (its hard to tell in a dark scary forest. I mean com'on.) They were all asleep soundly. Lili woke up only to stare at Toad."You are so sexmy." She leaned and kissed him. Toad woke up only to close his eyes. She smiled darkly. Windrix who was awake also saw the whole thing. Lili dragged him from the group. She pushed a button that did something.

Windrix got up only to be startled by Beret."DON'T DO THAT!" She whispered. Beret frowned at her."Wheres Toad?" She pointed down the hall. They walked the way where Lili went with their friend.

Shy-low woke next he noticed that Beret left with Windrix. He didn't so much cared for Toad. Only Windrix. He looked down the hall and went after them. They went different ways. Perp woke to see Shy-low disappear."Shy-low..." He fell down a hole. Bowser woke up to see his group had left him. He was scared and breathing heavily."Ok-ay you got me you guys come out." He looked at the hole. He swallowed hard.'Bowser its just a castle that had probably eaten your friends...' He backed up against a wall,'I am so screwed.'

Beret walked close behind Windrix. They heard laughter. The pokey girl cling to her friend. Beret calmed her down."Its okay come on we have find Toad and get back to the others." Windrix nodded.

Beret let her go and turned back towards the path. He heard a scream and then nothing."Win-" She was gone like thin air. Beret was now scared. He backed up against a wall, only not to realized that he activated a button."WOW!" He was gone.

Shy-low was breathing hard.'What does she see in him. He nice, cute.. your sounding gay right now.' He sighed.'Smart... I am a hot headed idiot.' He sat down only to fall back into a hole."Eeeiaaaa!" He screamed.

Perp woke up chained to a wall."WHAT THE!" Lili walked up to him."Ssh you'll wake up Toad." Perp cringed at her voice."You sound like a pedophile." She laughed. She locked herself on the wall. Perp cringed at the sight."Bowser is right you generals get uglier and nastier." He laughed, he looked at a sleeping Toad. He licked his lips. He became aroused. Sexually aroused. Perp eyes went wide."YOUR GAY!" The general clapped."Right-o. Your friend is sexy. I might just raper him." Perp kicked in the jaw."You freak!" He noticed few more guest.

Beret looked a gay lord (NO PUN INTENDED!) he was about to gag by his outfit."Dude put on some clothes." He smiled at him. Shy-low looked at Lili awaking from being possessed."Whats happening...?" She noticed some boys in the room. (Note: shes a boy crazy chick. She loves yoai) "BOYS! Let me go... Unless oh my gosh gay boys kissing each other." Shy-low eyes twitch a little."The only one in this room thats gay is that guy." He pointed to the general. Toad woke up to see his friends and a gay guy."Who's the freak?" Toad asked. The general looked at him licking hes lips."Hey sexy ready for some fun." Toad ran for a door but they were locked."CRAP!" The general came holding a dagger in hand.

Toad swallowed,"Dear god!"

Bowser walked scared to death.'I can't do this. This place giving me the heebie jeebies. I have to find my friends if anything.' He stepped on a rock that made him fall into the room that hes friend were in.

Bowser looked up to see a general."Who's the gay?" he asked. Toad looked at Bowser he managed to avoid the General."Um... yeah Bowser... this is the next general." Bowser cringed. He noticed that hes friends were huddled in a group. They were to weirded out by him. Bowser didn't want to touch him."Toad run over here!" Toad ran towards him."GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bowser tripped the general. The general cried about breaking a nail."You-" He stopped after looking at Bowser face."Your pretty cute." Bowser looked at him like he was on some type of medication."What the hell is wrong with you." He smirked jumping at Toad.

Toad was screaming in fear of him touching him."HES TOUCHING ME!" Toad was being held by the throat."Open wide." He smiled sticking a finger in his mouth. Toad was scared, he tried to pull him away from him. Lili was going crazy."I LOVE IT!" Bowser looked at her."THATS WRONG AND GROSS!"

The general went inside Toad. They were all shocked. Toad's brown eyes glowed a dark purple color."Hey." Bowser cringed at him."Dear god, you possessed him." The general smiled."He doesn't have that much of a will power. But I love his lean body." He touched all over Toad's body like to was his. Bowser was just stunned.

All of sudden huge gates risen."Ready for the games." Bowser ran up to the cage."What the?" The others were on other side. They were getting the other two down."Crap... this isn't good." Toad who was possessed by the general walked up to him licking his lips. Bowser cringed at the sight of his best friend that was going to rape him or kill him. Both were horrible to think about it.'Toad... Please have the will power.'

_...* Yoshi eye twitch*_

_Yeah... Well did you like it..._

_If not well then wait for a the chapter after the next one._

_If you did wait for the next one..._

_I have a dirty mind! X3_

_Keep reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Don't hate me after this chap!_

_Please read... no flames nor bloody noses!_

* * *

Bowser looked at the others staring at them in a conflicting situation. The general ran up to him.(Note: Until Bowser gets Toad free I'll say either the general or Possessed Toad No confusion) "Whats wrong big boy afraid of your friend." He started to put his pelvis against Bowser's. Bowser leaped to the side.'No no this is not right... for me and Toad... hes possessed.' The general smirked at him."You are scared of me." Bowser flinched by his voice.

Beret was just watching the general in Toad's body, trying to rape Bowser. Windrix either was blushing madly cause it was a boy on boy conflict or shes finding this really sexy. Either way shes was blushing like crazy. Perp fainted by this scene. Shy-low knew he needed therapy after this. Lili was in heaven.

The general grabbed Bowser by the collar of hes shirt. Bowser tried to escape but to no avail.'Damn it Toad's strong maybe stronger than Mario.' The general threw Bowser down. He laughed wickedly."I thought you were stronger that this!" Bowser shivered by him."I just can't hurt Toad." He said quietly to himself. He felt tears welling up. The general walked over to him going to floor level. He took his face and licked the tears from hie face.

Bowser shoved him off of him. He backed up against the caged area. The general picked up the dagger."GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!" He laughed manically."WHY SHOULD I!" Bowser was angry now."Cause hes not a gay. (No offense to the gays!) Now released him!" He laughed again."I can't, he can only be released only by his best friend." He walked over to him."So are you his best friend." Bowser flinched again by his question.

"If I say yes what would happen?" He laughed."I'll tell you that to free your friend you have to kiss. Not on the cheek." Bowser looked a green."R- really?" He laughed."I don't like lying to people. Its the truth."

Lili was screaming in excitement."KISS HIM!" Windrix tackled her."YOU MAD!"

Bowser looked at his friends."I won't do it." He laughed again."It could be fun, French kissing each other." Bowser rather die than kiss Toad."NO I WON'T KISS HIM!" The general sighed."Then die." He ran towards him holding the dagger.

Beret stood up,"BOWSER YOU HAVE TO!" Bowser shot him a death glare while dodging the general swings."Yeah you have to French kiss me. Tongue action." This made Bowser more scared and embarrassed.

Lili was drooling over this."Windrix you can't tell me your not a little turn on by this." Windrix looked at the scene."It is kinda of hot." Shy-low slapped himself."You girls have sick minds. But BOWSER KISS TOAD SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Bowser couldn't believe what was happening now.'They actually want me to kiss Toad. They know it can dramatized me and Toad for rest of our lives." Bowser in deep thought to realized that he got cut.

Bowser caressed his bleeding cheek. The general found this a turn on."Yummy." He grasped Bowser hands and licked his cheek. Bowser became stunned once more."You look like you seen a ghost." He smiled deviously.

Bowser sucked in his dignity.'Toad I am doing this for a friend which is you.' Bowser grabbed him by the face and kissed him. If wasn't bad enough he force his friends open so he can slip his tongue in. The general was in shocked but returned it. Their tongues danced

Through that Beret, Shy-low was disturbed. The girls fainted.

Bowser released from the intimate moment only to have Toad being free from being possessed. Toad passed out, drained of energy. The general somewhat just vanished. The cages went down. Bowser was wiping his tongue clean.'Never again I will do that.' Perp woke to see Bowser blushing hard. Beret couldn't help but to laugh hard."Oh MY GOSH!" Shy-low looked at Perp who was confused."Uh... Perp yeah Bowser he-" Bowser grabbed him by the head."We never ever speak of this again."

Bowser walked pissed and embarrassed. Toad awoke to remember everything. He swallowed hard. Beret was still laughing, hard. Perp started laughing realizing what must had happen. The girls were still passed out. Toad looked around for Bowser."Shut up you three." Toad walked out blushing hard.

Bowser was sitting in the hover craft. He noticed Toad come out."Toad. How ya feeling?" Toad sat in the hover craft with him."We forget about this part of the adventure." Bowser nodded."We won't speak of it, won't tell it to Mario and them when we speak of this adventure." Toad nodded."Agree, or they won't let us live it down." Bowser nodded also."Then think if Windrix and Lili passed out just by well yeah... think of the girls at Mushroom kingdom do." Toad and Bowser shivered by the thought.

They heard laughter. Beret was holding his sides."You two are going to continue your make out session again." Bowser got pissed off. Toad looked away in embarrassment."Shut up about it got." The boys nodded in agreement.

The girls came out giggling about the kiss."I know if they were naked that would be hot." Bowser face palmed. Toad groaned. Lili looked at two depress boys with blushes scattered over their faces."KISS AGAIN!" The boys broke back into laughter.

Toad wish he died. Bowser wanted to kill all of them."SHUT UP!" He growled. They all shut up. Bowser shot them all the death glare."Now get into the hover and enjoy the ride." They walked into the hover.

Bowser drove towards King Boo's home.

Toad looked at the five who witnessed that kiss."We don't speak of this. If I find out you told anyone... Bowser will personally kill you." They all nodded. Lili crossed her fingers, her white hair glowed, in the dark area.

Beret looked at Toad. The choke marks were still there."Toad the choke marks are still there." Toad felt his neck."Oh... I haven't noticed." Beret dropped it. He seem stressed out by everything. He still had his blush that was splattered on his tan skin. Beret smiled."Toad." Toad looked at him."Yes." Beret did a kissy noise. Toad blushed spread more."I SAID DROP IT!" Beret chuckled."Just kidding." Toad was tired. He let sleep take him.

Toadette was being led down a hall. She was tired of this place."Where are we going?" She asked. The guard didn't say nothing. He shoved her along.

He was seating a dining table. With music playing. Toadette looked at him.'He is a freak.' He stood up walking over to her."Leave us." The guard left. Toadette watched him closely. The man grabbed her cheek."I love you." She wished it was Toad that was saying that. The man kissed her forehead."Your body, I love. The amazing thing is that you are a virgin." Toadette knew something like this he wanted from her."I was saving my first time for a special someone." He laughed."Who Toad!" He laughed darkly."Its mine." He kissed her neck. She shoved him away from her."Leave me alone!"

She ran for the door, but it was locked."No..." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around."Oh yeah." He ripped her pants off. She was scared."Please let me go back to my room." He kissed her gently on the cheek."Okay fine but next time I'll have my way with you. Plus I never liked having sex standing up." She pulled up her pants running back to her room.

She moved the bed towards the door.'You will not steal me virginity. Toad will take mine and I will take his.' She sat in the corner waiting for Toad and Bowser to come.'Hurry up.'

_...*Yoshi gained a bloody nose*_

_Wow... hes bi nice._

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy this story!_

_Oh and if write a yoai for Toad and Bowser tell me..._

_I am not a fan of yuri or yoai but I would love to read one with these two_

_I am a sick puppy_

_BOWSER in human anime form same with Toad! X3 _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_No gay things maybe one more thing at the end..._

_I gave to much! _

_I am truly sorry for dramatizing you!_

* * *

Toad woke to have a Boo with a crown on his head. He went white as ghost. Prince Boo smiled at him."Yo." Toad smiled."Hey Xix." Windrix was shock."You guys know each other!" They nodded. Beret wasn't fond of ghost so much. Shy-low didn't trust them. Perp seem to be the main attraction of the Boo ladies. Lili was talking really fast and scaring the ghost.

Bowser intervene."Hey Xix do you know where your father is?" Xix looked down at his feet."I-I don't know?" Toad was flabbergasted."He couldn't have vanished with out wanting to." Xix sighed."Ever since he came to my father's castle he some what took over this land. He left a general here to watch us. Then my dad went berserk-o-freak-o and almost kill me! Me his own son." Xix sighed again. Hos ghostly smile faded.

Toad loved seeing him smile it made this place brighter. Bowser again hated scary castles."A question is the general gay?" Beret, Shy-low, and Perp ask. Xix was confused by their question."Why asked that did something happen before you came here." The three started cracking up hard. Toad tackled the three of them."I'LL KILL YOU THREE! DIE!" Bowser sighed."Nothing happen. Lets drop it." Toad walked towards the two. Mumbling very unpleasant words he wouldn't normally say. Xix laughed lightly.

The seven followed the prince up stairs. Toad looked back to see the three still chuckling about the incident. The girls were giggling also."I said drop it." Toad said sternly. Bowser sighed.'Instead of Mario making fun of me and Toad its our partners. Nice.' Xix was curious."You guys tell me, whats so embarrassing?" He pleaded. Bowser sighed."I'll tell you later." Toad didn't feel like speaking of it, but since it was Xix it was okay.

The girls shared a room. Beret and the other two shared a room. Perp went into Bowser and Toad's room."Don't get to frisky. Okay." H e laughed running out.

Toad laid down wanting to forget that incident. Xix came in."Now tell me whats so funny." Bowser and Toad stared at each other. Bowser hated his life now.'Damn why now.'

3 minutes later...

Xix looked the two of them. He wasn't going to laugh but he needed therapy."Dear god." Toad wanted to die."Why us...?" Bowser looked at him."Are you going to laugh." Xix chuckled."No, I think its natural for friends too kiss each by mistake and or were force too. Toad was relived."Good night." Bowser couldn't believe Toad can fall asleep that fast. He heard light snoring. Xix looked at Bowser."Oh Bowser don't leave this room tonight , because this is when my dad and or the general walks the halls." Bowser hated scary castles.

That night Bowser woke to see Toad gone."T-Toad." He wasn't in the bathroom. He remembered what Xix said.'Shit.'

He glanced both end of the hall."Good." He walked down a dark hall. He felt breathing on his neck.'Crap.' It was King Boo. He was holding a sword. He had a dark evil look to his face. Like he was really really dead."SHIT!" Bowser ran down the hall.

Bowser ran down the hall. He ran only to run into Beret and Windrix. Bowser looked behind him. He sighed in relief."Holy mother of pearls." He looked to see Beret holding onto Windrix waist."I see some people are getting mighty comfy. Beret blushed hard. Bowser went back to the task at hand."Have you seen Toad?" Beret and Windrix shook for no. Bowser face palmed."Damn."

Toad was walking towards the cellar door. He was under some type of hypnosis. Xix seen him walking towards the cellar door."Toad!" Toad woke up from his spell."Whats happening." Xix sighed."Toad listen to me you have to stay in your room when you are here." Toad was confused. The general came down only to beat Xix till he passed out.

Toad eyes went wide as the Boos dragged Xix to the cellar. The general looked at Toad,"Run little man!" Toad ran fast back to the others.

Bowser looked at a pale white Toad. Beret hated when he look like that. Toad was breathing heavily, his hands on his knees."T-the general got Xix... he beat him. Blood... every where... it was nasty." Bowser sighed."Beret get the others, Windrix you come with me and Toad. Windrix looked paler than Toad.

They walked in a huge foyer. Xix blood was still there. Windrix was scared now."We're going to die now." Toad slapped her arm."We won't die. Got it." Windrix rubbed her arm still scared. Bowser noticed that Toad became more serious and stern.'Hes pissed off.' Toad was pissed. Beret came down with the other two. Lili followed also.

They walked down the basement. They looked at Xix being whipped harshly."How many time I told you no helping the guest from their doom." Xix cried aloud."Five fucking times." The general waved is finger and whipped again.

Xix has whip marks that are now bleeding a lot.

Lili cried but was in love. Toad face palmed. The general looked their way. Their breath stopped."King Boo bring your son's friends out." King Boo obeyed. He scared the living daylights out of them.

Toad and them landed at the feet of the cruel general. He looked at the two girls."Take the ladies away." Windrix struggled free. Lili grabbed her sword and tried to fight them off. To their fail efforts they were taken somewhere. The general smirked."Call me Whip." Toad hated tyrants. Bowser was a exception. At least he treated his subject with a little respect.

"Let Xix go." Toad shouted. The general laughed."Lets play a game you guys split into 3 groups. Each one of you will have to find your friends. Heres a catch. Toad must go alone. since he wants to get Xix back." Xix disappeared."Lets begin. They were in teams except Toad. You better hurry you until sunrise to find your friends. I did for get you'll be chased by me, King Boo, and the Pink Boos and they are visious at this time.

Toad was alone in a giant maze. Bowser and Beret were in the forest maze. Perp and Shy-low were in a dungeon maze. Toad swallowed hard. He felt that energy coming again but held it back.'Xix I'm coming.'

_AAAA_

_Shut up Yoshi..._

_Okay will Toad and friends survive and find their missing comrades?_

_Or will they perish_

_When I am going get some chocolate ice cream keep reading!_

_Keep reading =D _


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Excited!_

_Sadly this story is almost over_

_=')_

* * *

Bowser and Beret was walking down the maze. Beret noticed a piece of Windrix dress."Windrix shes here." Bowser knew he liked her."Then come on lets not waste time here." Beret nodded. They ran down the path then turning right. They unknowing was followed by a possessed King Boo. He carried a bloody ax.

Perp and Shy-low were already running form their lives from a million of boos."CRAP!" Shouted Perp. Shy-low didn't feel like dying.

Toad walked down a path. He was breathing hard.'Xix hang on buddy.' He felt a cold breeze behind him."Who's there!" He was scared but he had to keep on going.

Toad kept on walking down the maze. He hated mazes ever since he was little. Hes father use to make him practice them over and over again. He problems from the gecko, that were his most worst secrets. He felt anger and sadness build up.'My dad made me doing everything. After mom left.' Toad focused at the task at hand. He didn't understand why these horrid memories are returning to him.

Whip was following Toad. He was bringing his worst fears, secrets, everything that was dark. Even what he wish he could do with Toadette. Toad felt hes choke. It was like he was being squeezed the life out of him. Whip now knew why Toad was the prefect body for his boss. He was nice of course everyone liked him, but those dark secrets set him apart from many Toads. Toad heard laughter. Toad ignored it.

"Eh eh, Toad so many evil thoughts of you mother and father. Why so hateful towards your father. Like how he beat you, call you stupid, your weak, spineless, shorter than any other Toad child." Toad swallowed hard,"SHUT UP!" Whip laughed."My boss loves that kind of hate. Its vengeful hate. I swear you two are alike." Toad walked faster.'Xix where are you?' Whip laughed louder."I am nothing like that horrible thing." Toad argue back." Whip cackled. A mirror floated in front of Toad. It showed a evil Toad with Toadette naked in his arms. Toad ran around it.

Whip laughed again,"You want her body so bad, same with my Boss! Kissing and licking her tits. All that oral sex." Toad swallowed hard. Hes father use be like that.

He ran to a dead end."My boss loves Toadette. Remember how your father bring home other women home. He tells you all about sex. That dramatized you. Thats why you were afraid of girls. Or nervous around them." Toad remember distinctly, how hes dad told him of his sex life. Toad had tears welling up. He turned around to be face by another mirror. It showed him as younger and scared... that hes dad was going to beat him again.

Toad running now. Whip laughed at this torture."Remember your 10th birthday how your father killed your rabbit. Then gave you a rock and said,'pretend its a pet'. You cried for a very very long time." Toad ran down a left turn."Shut up...!" He tried to focus on finding hes friend.

Beret and Bowser weer close to finding Windrix. Bowser could of sworn he heard Toad and the general arguing with each other. He felt hot breath on his neck."Boo." Shouted king Boo." Bowser dodged his ax."Beret go find Windrix, I have to find Toad." Beret nodded running down a path. Bowser ran back.'Toad don't you dear die.'

Toad made it to Xix, except he seen him and Whip. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Hes nightmares where coming back to hurt him. Him and Whip laughed. Toad was shocked when Whip disappear into the big guy."Toad can't wait to see you. Your friend is released, I mean Xix. See you soon." The mazes fell down and they were all back in the same place it started. Toad passed out from a sudden shocked. Xix woke up to see Toad asleep. He looked pale.

Toad woke up in the infirmary. He groaned,'How many times did end up in a bed room or infirmary.' He looked to see Hes friends asleep. He smiled at them. The final stop was him.

Bowser looked at the group. It was an odd group. He laughed. Toad smiled at his friend.

When they were flying Bowser looked at Toad."Toad I know you have some dark dark secrets. Like me. Like I dream of Rosalina naked rubbing my crotch." Toad looked down."Bowser why are you telling me this?" Bowser shrugged."Tell me a secret, I promise I won't tell." Toad sighed."Promise." Bowser nodded. He took a deep breath,"My dad..." He bit his lip."He used to beat me." Bowser knew that Toad was nervous and scared, but not like dramatized by this."Why?" Toad sighed."No reason really... he hated me. Hated everything about me." Toad smiled at Bowser."I'm fine really." Bowser smiled back."Eh... I guess your right."

He smiled at the sight of them coming for Toadette."Time for some fun."

Toadette managed to get through the air vents. She landed in a room with a Chomp."Yo." She got scared."Hey... your the guy that they integrate." He laughed."Call me Biter. Yes I am. Toadette right. I got slap because I ruin hes moment with you. Rape. Rape. I hear screams in that room. Sobs. Disgusting." Toadette sighed in relief."Hey can you help me." He nodded and open the cell door. They ran out quickly so they won't be caught.

He was ready for some fun and amusement.'This is going to be interesting.' He cackled.

_Woo You almost finished!_

_You sound like a crack monkey!_

_Anyway keep reading!_

_I love this story! Don't hate me!_

_No FLAMING! I am very light hearted of hurtful comments! DX_

_I hope you read the last of it! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Excited..._

_there might be 2 or 3 parts to this_

_Depending if I am lazy_

_It'll still be all kinds of epic!_

* * *

The gang flew after a huge gaudy airship. Bowser wished they just did this, but then they couldn't had met everyone else. Also they couldn't helped Xix and his dad. Toad stared tensely at the air ship. Windrix was ready for a blood bath. Everyone on that hover had a bone to pick with him. Beret, for taking over his village. Windrix, for killing her father. Perp and Shy-low, putting their families against each other. Possessing Lili just so the general could be gay. Xix, hurting him and his father. Bowser and Toad, For making them kiss each other, for stealing Toadette, maybe set the blame on Bowser. So many reasons why they all were there to become even.

"You guys we get in, get our friend out and leave. I am not in the mood for a fight." Bowser said. Toad stepped on the railing."Bowser bring it closer." Bowser face palmed."Toad get down from there." pleaded Lili. Toad grabbed hold of the air ship."Bowser go to the back and I'll go and see if I can open hanger in the back. GO!" Bowser nodded, as Toad steadily walked.'Just don't look down. This all of this is for Toadette.' He looked at his side to see Bowser."WHAT THE HELL!" Bowser laughed."Com'on sissy la la. We have to find your girl." Toad sighed.

Toadette and Biter knocked a few more guards out.

Toadette sat against a wall. She looked with surprise to see Toad and Bowser walking against the side of the ship. Biter looked at her."Your friends." She nodded in excitement."COM'ON LETS MEET THEM!"

Bowser jumped through the window following with Toad. Bowser closed it fast. They heard the hanger opening. They turned to see it was a Chomp. Their friends drove right inside.

"YOU SUCK AT DRIVING!" Shouted Windrix hitting Shy-low in the head. Lili went to hug Toad, thats until a girl with pink hair grabbed her."No. Hes mine." Toadette said smiling at Toad. Bowser pushed him to her."T-Toadette your okay." She nodded hugging him. Biter intervene."So this the guy that he was trying to take over. Toad right." Toad nodded."No muscle, why does he want to possessed you. Toad shrugged."I don't know but I am no planning to find out."

They heard laughing coming from somewhere."Cause of his hate towards his father. Bitter sweet hate. Isn't that right Toad." Toad rubbed his temples."No I don't hate him... I wish he didn't hate me." He laughed. Toadette must of hadn't heard right."Toad did run away from home." Toad looked at her then sighed."My dad gave me no choice he said starve or go. So I left." Toadette looked at him then a camera. She threw a metal pipe at it."YOU CREEP!" Toad looked down the hall."Bowser com'on lets end this." The gang followed.

He laughed as they walked. Down the hall."Mm... Toad haven't you realized that your dad died when you were gone for a week. You didn't even go to his funeral. You hated him that much." Toad blocked out his voice. Toadette seen him tensing up."HEY SHUT UP!" Shouted Shy-low."Why should I mm... so you can think of a way to get rid of Beret so you can have Windrix to yourself. So selfish." Beret turned to him. Shy-low looked at him with guilty eyes. Perp knew what this trick was.

They walked down the hall."Don't let him break us. No matter many horrible secrets we have we need to stay as a group." Biter said. Toadette looked at the cameras."Perp can you black the cameras?" Toadette asked. He nodded. Using his vines to block each one. Toadette nodded.

Toad looked at the halls. So many women he defiled. It reminded him of his father. He sighed looking straight."Toadette did he..." He choked a little,"try to do something too you." Toadette nodded."Yes." Toad choked a little. Bowser hated him now more than ever."Toad what else did your father do to you?" Toad looked at Bowser."What haven't he done. Called me names, teach about sex at-" He looked at the others and clamped down on his mouth. Biter and Beret stared at each other."Toad he taught you about sex at a early age." Lili implied. Toad kept on walking. He laughed."Oh Toad your secrets are spilling out." Toad balled his hands into fist."I SAID SHUT UP DAMN IT!"

He watched as the closed in on his quarters."Toad remember How I said to save your friends from me is to give me that power of yours. I would like to be human again also." Toad swallowed hard. Hes dream came back. Of him hurting his friends."I won't let take me over." He laughed."So disobedient."

They came upon a door. Biter opened it slowly."Be careful." They all nodded.

They unknowingly stepped on between a laser. It sounded off the buzzers. Mechanical claws ran after Bowser and Beret. Windrix and Lili caught by ropes that pinned to the walls. The Perp Shy-low and Biter where pinned down to the floor. Toad and Toadette weren't captured.

He came out. Bowser looked at him.'Drama queen.' He looked at Bowser."Thats not nice." Bowser flinched.'how the hell-' He laughed." I can read your mind. Toadette come to me. Toadette kept her feet planted to the ground but she was dragged by her feet. Toad stared in shock."Now Toad I said before. If don't want your friend to be hurt or married to me, then hand yourself over." Toad looked at everybody. He sighed.

He walked up to him,"Let everyone go first..." He choked out the words."I'll let you possessed me... thats if you don't attack Mushroom kingdom and my friends." He smiled throwing Toadette to the ground."Now say-" Toad smiled back."We never shook hands." He ran with Toadette. The others were at the door.

Toadette made it out, but the door closed on Toad. He smacked Toad from the door. He smiled at Toad."You short, weak, and spineless." Toad kicked his knee cap. He hissed in pain. Toad got up and ran for the door. It was shut tight."HELP!" Toad banged for his life. The man got up,"You little horrible thing. Toad looked into his eyes. Toad ran for what it looks like air vent. It was. Toad struggled and fiddled with the thing.

Toadette banged on the door."TOAD!" Bowser dragged her down the hall,"Com'on where over Mushroom Kingdom." Toadette looked at him."How do you know!" Bowser brought to the window. She was shocked."Then we have to go now!" Bowser nodded.'Hurry Toad.'

Toad got open, but only to be dragged back by him."GET OFF OF ME!" He was anger by Toad resistance."NEVER!" Toad kicked him in the face. A mask fell off. It showed a bloody eye-not a figure of speech- Toad screamed like bloody murder. He scurry through the air vents. He heard him or what ever he is screaming and howling.'Please Please... PLEASE!' Toad repeated to himself as he popped though the air vent at a hall. It led to where everyone else was running.

He landed on Toadette. He blushed fiercely. He remembered that a thing from hell was after him now and pissed off. Toad got up, turned around to see his face-well part of it. Toad screamed."RUN!" The thing fling himself at him Toad dodged him. They ran down the hall, to the hanger."WHY DO THEY GET UGLIER EVERY TIME!" Toad was to scared to think. Toadette dear not looking back. Windrix looked back, to see black goo falling and it looked like a toad (I am lower casing the species and so you won't get confused with it. Kay) she was scared. Xix was going to have nightmares tonight... if he survives. They would all be really dead if he catches them.

They hopped in the Hover craft, after the latch was pulled down. Beret remember he left some lit bombs some where on the air ship. They would go off in 3 minutes."We need to get far away from here... NOW!" Bowser knew hes face was scared now. Bowser droved to see that some one was missing."WHERES TOAD?" Toadette looked to see he was in the clutches of that thing."TOAD!"

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_Yoshi left early because he was scared of this._

_Anyway STAY TOON! =D_

_Keep Reading and wait for my next story _

_INUYASHA!_

_Kirara and Shippo!_

_So wait for the last Chapter for this unless you want a epilogue..._

_I might wait it out... MAKE YOU SUFFER! HA HA HA! )=3_

_JK! X3_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chap 14 the final chap!_

_Happy or sad!_

_At least it was a good story!_

_... I hope ^^'_

* * *

He had Toad in his clutches he can just squeeze the life of him. Toad looked in to those eyes. He felt like punching at it and screaming at it. He laughed."Do I remind of your father?" Toad looked away. He laughed again."Good Good." He slammed him to the wall. Toad screamed in pain. Tears were welling up. He laughed again at his pain."Aw... I made the baby cry." He was getting ready to take Toad's life over.

Toad looked into those demonic eyes, then saw his father asking for him to come before he died a horrible. He didn't just die, he was dying internally. He insides were being rip to shred. Toad was full of rage."I hate you now than ever!" He laughed."Good. I will be taking that hate and thriving on it." Toad bit him when his hand came close to his face. He howled in pain as Toad sunk his teeth into his hand. Black goo came out. Toad won't release even if gets the stuff in his system."GET OFF!" Toad stayed biting him like a rabis dog

"The bombs were going to go off in a minute and a half!" Bowser stared tensely at Toad he managed to bite the thing. Until Toad was socked in the stomach. That looked like to everyone else in the hover.

Toad slumped over clutching his kneed stomach. Toad looked at him tears falling, but he was mad. He laughed at him,"So weak, and spineless!" Toad did a wicked grin. He caught his grin."Whats so funny?" Toad laughed. It was darker than his. Toad wiped the black stuff away from his mouth."Your right hate is sweet... but its actually bitter sweet." Toad got up. His eyes showing a amount of hate, like he would for his father."I hated my father. I wished I loved him but that just couldn't bring myself too. Your eyes, voice, and face remind me of him. The pictures of him with women... I HATE YOU!" He swung at him. He got right dead in the jaw.

He fell down looking at Toad. Toad smiled evilly."Whats the matter bitch... afraid that your blood became apart of me. You should be happy that I am like you. Mm... What would happen if killed you?" He looked at Toad his flickered with rage."Go ahead I'll still be hear when I die again... Toad I'm you you are now me." Toad looked at him. He was right about him being with Toad."Know I just don't give a fuck anymore." Toad cringed and cursed himself."I hate saying those words!" The thing tried to trip Toad, but Toad jumped over him. Toad was about to say something but the bombs went off.

Beret and everyone was in shocked as the airship was exploding. Toadette eyes welled up. She turned away from the deathly scene.

Toad looked at fire and smoke filling his eyes. He ducked down, running to the open hanger. Until he grabbed him by the ankles. He held him over the hanger."DIE!" He dropped Toad before dying in the airship that exploded. Toad could of sworn he seen his dads face, before submitting to darkness.

Toad was caught by his friends. Perp and Xix pulled him in the hover. Toadette looked at his ash, redden, tear stained face. He was breathing steadily. She was glad that smoke didn't take him in. Bowser sighed in relief."Holy smokes..." Bowser stared at everyone who looked at Toad. Toad mumbled something."Bowser thanks." Bowser laughed. Toadette smiled at him as he gently open his eyes.

Mario and Luigi looked up at a exploding airship and something else. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina looked up in anticipation.'Please let be them.' begged the princesses.

Bowser smiled deviously."BUCKLE UP!" Beret was scared."WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Mario and everyone looked at the incoming airship that looked like it was going to crash. Bowser drove through the streets. Mario barely dodge. Everyone chased after the hover. Bowser stood up"HELLO MARIO!" He flipped him off. Mario flared up. Toad groaned. Bowser looked at him. Then he smiled,"Hey Toadette you know he loves you." Toad mumbled again."Bowser you ass!" He cringed at the word he said. Bowser laughed."Look like someone grew a back bone.

Peach and the other two (not disin') open the door as bowser flew it inside. Everyone hopped out Bowser slapped Toad awake. Toad shot him a death glare."Thanks." Bowser smirked."No problem." Mario leaped at Bowser. Luigi helped Toad up."It look like ya took a beating." Toad chuckled. Beret was talking to the townsfolk about how Toad fought the big guy. Lili brought up the kiss to the towns girls. Perp and Shy-low was entertaining the old people. Xix was just hanging. Biter took a nap. Windrix went to stop Lili.

Toad woke in the infirmary.'Six more freaking times!' He looked at Toadette who was reading a book."Toadette?" Toadette smiled at him."Com'on you have a story to tell." Toad laughed. He walked to her hugging her tightly. Toadette blushed hugging him back.

Mario was eying Bowser as he was flirting Rosalina."So uh..." He dragged by Toad. Toad looked at her."He really likes you... I mean really likes you." Rosalina blushed hard."Oh talk to me later Bowser." Bowser blushed hard."OKAY! TOAD YOUR CHOKING ME!" Toad laughed.

Toad and Bowser were at the part were that unfaithful kiss happen between the two."So how did Toad became unprepossessing of the gay man?" Mario asked. Toad blushed as he did when it happen. Bowser looked at everyone."His shear will power really." Lili interrupted."They made out!" Toad look as if he was going to strangle her. Bowser life was ruin."Ladies think of it, Toad is a cutie and Bowser just SEXY! So these two tongue wrestling each other... OH MY GOD! SEXMY! It like hot! Hot! HOT! I mean who want to see them naked and lip locked. Who wouldn't as for the ladies only think it would be sexy!" Peach raised her hand. Then Daisy, next Rosalina. Then all the ladies. Suzy wasn't here for this part. Mario slapped himself. Luigi eyes twitched a little.

Biter, Beret, Shy-low, Perp, Xix were cracking up. Bowser jumped them."I SAID DROP IT DAMN IT!" Mario laughed then Luigi. Toad life was over."Th-" The girls fainted by the thought of it, except Toadette. The boys noticed. Mario helped dragged them the infirmary.

Later that night after the crazy day everyone spend a night at the kingdom. Tomorrow was a fair day. Means rides and stuff.

Toad was only in gray pants. His hat was on a chair. Bowser came smiling deviously."Toad here." He tossed a package on his bed. Toad glanced at it. He mouth the words 'fuck you'. Bowser went out. Toad stood by his bed smiling about this adventure. He heard a knock on his door."Come in." Toadette came in with a tank top and flimsy shorts. Toad blood was raising and lowering to his face and groin. Toadette giggled."Hard I see." Toad blushed.

They sat on the bed."Thank you." Toad nodded. She closed and leaned to him. He knew what she wanted. He gave her a light feather kiss. She smiled at him. Toad took her by the waist and kiss again. She licked his lips. He opened to her pleading tongue. Toad loved her truly. This was his moment to show her that. They wanted to stay kissing but air was necessary. Toad smiled at her hotly. Toadette leaned back feeling the condom on his bed."Toad you dog." She held it up. Toad took and placed on his nightstand. He kissed her again. His tongue pulling her back in for that lovely kiss. She obliged.

Toad instincts as a young man kicked in. He roamed her body feeling each detail. Her outfit didn't hide much. She moaned in his mouth. Her face was red during the kiss. Toadette laid down Toad hungrily followed her. He moved down from her lips and nipped at her smooth skin."Toadette I love you." She blushed redder."I love you too." His hand unwittingly went for her shorts. He tugged the thin cotton down. Toadette looked at Toad who looked at her then his hands. She nodded at him. He pulled them all the way off. He looked at wet panties."Your wet." Toadette blushed. Toad pulled her underwear off. She closed her eyes as he plunged his soft pink tongue into her."Toad." She moaned hotly. He licked her hard. He moaned into her. She loved it. Her heart was racing mad.

He licked to the point of her cuming all over him, he licked the substances off. She couldn't scream went it happen. Her mouth was a gaped as she was dying down. Her breast moving with her sharp breathing. Toad kissed her again, removing his clothes in the process. Toadette felt him on her area. He was big and hard. She moaned. Toad removed her tank top. To his surprise she wore no bra. He chuckled at her erect tits. Toadette brought him to them. He kissed, nipped, and licked them. She stopped him smiling back at him."Get on you back."

He laid on his back. Toadette licked him down to his member. Toad moaned to her breath on him. He bucked his hips up. Toadette loved this side of Toad. She noticed his precum. She smiled at him engulfing him whole. Toad body shudder."Toadette... so good." He felt himself about to explode."Toadette I am going to..." She sucked a good last time. He bucked his hips again only to cum in her mouth. He felt nervous on what she was going to say. She giggled after swallowing the last of his seed."Toad you okay." Toad looked at her then pulling her into a kiss. She rubbed against him again bringing him back to hardness. Toad moaned again. This made Toadette moaned.

Toad leaned over and grabbed the condom."Toadette are you sure you want to lose it to me." She took the condom from him ripping it open, and slipping it on him."I do want to lose it to you. I love you." Toad grabbed her hips bringing her down gently. Sweat was already covering him and her. He grunted as she struggled with the new object thats in her."Toadette I love you so much." She moved up then flopping back down. Toad flipped them so he was on top. Toadette hair was wild. He love her like this. They took the cover, and them selves with it.

The next day Toad woke to see Toadette asleep with him. He was cuddling to her. He didn't flip out about it. He kissed her fore head."I love you so much." Toadette her eyes and giggled."I love you too."

Toad and Toadette walked to see Mario and Bowser looking at them. Bowser laughed."How was last night?" Toad gave him a glare. Toadette walked away seeing that is going to be a awkward moment. Mario walked away. Toad looked at him."YOU KNEW!" Mario smirked. Bowser cracked up."Really I am happy for you." Bowser said shaking off the laughs. Mario snickered. Toad thought of a come back."Hey at least I'm not virgin anymore." Bowser and Mario were dumbfounded. Bowser walked. Bowser followed Toad who was heading to the fair ground. Mario shrugged and followed.

Toad though knew that he had that irking feeling that he wasn't really gone.'Lets not worry about for now.'

_No Cliff hanger I promise!_

_Yoshi he went home to go to the fair._

_Did I do good with the lemon...^^' (such a perverted question to ask)_

_Next story Fairly Odd Parents_

_I am going to talk to both Grim and Cosmo_

_Sorry I changed my mind maybe next time..._


End file.
